Tourniquet
by NevermoreLenore
Summary: Narcissa Blacks story, her descent into depression and madness. "Very early in life, it was too late.."
1. Enticing Figures

Title:Enticing Figures Dedication:Angie and Blitz Warnings:I portray Narcissa as hating Lucius, if that's a problem don't read on.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I myself am hell"  
  
____________________________________________  
  
There was something that day in October, something cool and calm. Above the institute lay clouds, dark, deep gray clouds which stirred about. Rushes of a damp wind rustled through out the trees, over the lake to create waves and ripples. As suspected, rain drops began rapping against the stone steps; clanging over thick glass windows. Hurrying across the grounds, books in hand was none other than Narcissa Black; nearly slipping up the stone steps, sliding across the entrance into the door. A shaking hand flung open the heavy oak door, as the dripping student entered with a laugh. Students walked along the halls, chattering, shooting glances toward the young blonde. With a nervous laugh, flip of the hair, and a wring to her skirt, Narcissa began the long walk to the Slytherin commons. Puddles formed beneath soaked feet, causing them to slip and slid around the halls. Narcissa turned the sharp corner, which led her toward the Dungeon stairs with a hum. Her eyes sunk low as a hand reached to the railing, each foot descending carefully. But no matter how slow this girl went, Narcissa still managed to take a dive face forward. Rolling down the steps, loud swears filled the air until her body slammed against the Slytherin portrait hole. She sighed, crawling to scratched knees, a hand tossing long hair back. "Damn it." The girl scowled while standing and reciting the password, which led her into the dark commons.  
  
The normally filled chairs were empty, for no student could be seen. A long sigh filled the air as Narcissa tossed her belongings onto the nearby end table. Her tired body fell into the arm chair, legs kicking over the side. Narcissa Black; epiphany of beauty. Long blonde hair, reaching mid back, subtle blue eyes which held tints of green, and a figure most girls would have to be dieing to have. She had the grades, the looks, the normal Slytherin personality, and that was supposed to make her happy. And to most, Narcissa appeared to be the happiest student alive. But a cheap smile and hair toss meant nothing, for that mask hid the truth, hid a desperate little girl begging for someone to love her.  
  
Cool eyes surveyed the commons, seeing no one in the midst's of darkness. Sighs of relief lifted into the air, as she began to sit up and look over her battle scars. Her attention fell to the droplets of blood which sank into white knee socks. Narcissa leaned back, kicking off Mary- Janes, hands pulling down the knee highs. She laid these belongings, along with her dripping robe, near the fire place. Again, her eyes stalked about the room and she nodded, as if trying to re assure herself. Her body bent over slightly, soft hands wringing out a soaked skirt. Long locks of hair drifted over gray eyes that continued to stare downward. Maybe it was because she had begun humming, that the stirring in the corner didn't render in her mind. But as a cold hand reached from utter darkness, fingers rolling down Narcissa's spine, the girl soon realized she wasn't the only one lurking in the commons. Her body jumped, nearly falling forward while eyes and legs quickly turned around. A soft scream could be heard; a grin appeared and then came the voices.  
  
"My dear Narcissa, you act as if you'd seen a ghost.." The voice stated while running a cold hand down Narcissa's cheek, his grin widening. His hair was long and blonde, pulled back into a loose hair tie. Dark blue eyes searched across the body before him, absorbing ever shudder and chill. He was quite a bit taller than the girl, with a bigger build, which held the element of fear in most. Narcissa moved her head sharply to the side, her hand tossing his to the side.  
  
"Iv warned you before about touching me Malfoy." Narcissa replied in a dangerous tone, eyes glaring deep into his. Lucius smirked, circling his victim cautiously.  
  
"That sounds like a threat Narcissa." He began with his voice beaming, hands reaching to her shoulders, heading leaning close with a whisper, "Getting a little sure of yourself again, are you ready to make that mistake?" His cool, delicate touch rushed down the body of Narcissa, entrapping her inside. The way his eyes fell across her body, rolling down everything. Lucius Malfoy held the tendencies of a dark creature, a stalker almost. His fixation had fallen on Narcissa at one of the two family get- togethers, when she and Sirius landed themselves into a rather heated conversation. Her spark, her flame enticed him, feeding the fires which burned deep within. His cold hands ran down her body, falling across every curve. However a sharp gesture on her part sent him stumbling backward.  
  
"I said don't touch me, your hands do too much wandering, as does that tongue of yours." Narcissa said while pulling her elbow back into position, eyes flaring with anger. Her body moved quickly, hands snatching up belongings. "Stay away from me, understand?" She added before ascending to the girl's dormitories, thus leaving Lucius with his own mind. Again he grinned while taking a seat in front of the fire, eyes calmly falling into the flames. 


	2. Good Morning Heartache

Title: Good Morning Heartache Dedication: To the guys who hurt us Warnings: A bit rough on males  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Chapter 2  
"..a final comfort that is small,  
but not cold: The heart is the only  
broken instrument that works."  
  
_____________________________________  
  
The sun peered through stained glass windows, seeping through bed curtains, over tired eyes. The great silence which had swallowed the room through out the night, had ceased. Murmurs lifted into the dead air, as did the sound of creatures moving across the carpeted surface. However, the darkness around one bed still lingered, for the girl had refused to open her curtains. Cold blue eyes store upward to the ceiling, falling faint of the disturbances around them. Taking in deep calm breaths, the body lay still and silent refusing to move or acknowledge existence. But her soul could not remain at rest for long, because soon enough a hand reached over and opened the curtain which contained the darkness. Standing above Narcissa: a medium height, brown haired, green eyed girl. Her smirked danced across Narcissa, as if inviting her to join in the morning.  
"Alright sleeping beauty, that's enough rest for you, its not like you need the beauty sleep.." The girl called while turning on one foot, running a brush through her bouncy shoulder length hair. This one went by the name Lydia, a pure blood with real attitude. It was true, that many first and second years kept away from her out of pure fear. But Narcissa knew that was her mask, her façade.  
"Aren't we Miss Suzy Sunshine this morning.." Narcissa muttered while slipping from underneath the warm covers, feet sliding onto the cold ground. With a long sigh, the seventh year drifted across the room to change and prepare herself from the day. In the distance Lydia's voice could be hear muttering something or another before it faded down the stairwell. Narcissa now sat alone in the bedroom, looming in front of the vanity. Tired eyes swept across the glass nearly filling with tears. A distorted image lay before them, an ugly little girl, lost and afraid. She reached a quivering hand to the nearest hairbrush, combing out the tangles and knots from the night. Make up was applied gingerly and in good taste, but still her distorted image remained. Narcissa leaned back in the chair sobbing, but the reason was unknown. She didn't honestly believe she was horrifying, but the fact that no one really loved her made this girl feel unwanted, betrayed. Minutes passed, drowning out the bitter sadness as Narcissa stood, snatching her robe off the bed post. With a long sigh and push of tears off light pink cheeks, Narcissa made her long descend from the girls dormitories to the commons below.  
Always dark and quiet, the Slytherin commons. A beautiful girl swept across the room with books in hand, eyes set upon the portrait hole. Naturally several girls called for Narcissa, however she refused to pay them heed. Out the door and down the bleak dungeon halls, Narcissa kept a keen eye on the path in front. The way to the Great Hall was made in silence, only her deep breaths in and out could be heard. Nearing the room, noise scattered about the hallways, echoing off the stone walls. Narcissa stood outside them a moment, eyes glancing about the large crowded room. Her body shook and trembled as the Slytherin entered and took a seat at her designated table. Those around her barely recognized her presence, giving slight nods of hello. The end where she sat buzzed with gossip, while the other held taunting eyes.  
Breakfast was dull and boring, holding little importance for Narcissa barely touched anything. She always ate little, her feedings that of a bird; small and simple. By the time class started, Narcissa was already in her favorite seat with parchment out. History of Magic truly was boring and repetitive, but it held the one part of Narcissa's life which brought a smile to her face. Two rows down, three seats over sat a tall, medium build Ravenclaw male, whose eyes were a deep brown with soft hints of blue. His perfection enticed Narcissa, earning a place in her heart and mind. Travis Saunders, beautiful in every way. He took his usual seat, but before sitting, his eyes fell upon Narcissa, his face holding a smile. Travis gave a slight wave, mouthing the word, "Hello" before turning to take his seat. A faint deep red flushed across Narcissa's cheeks, eyes falling downcast. Her silence was soon ended, for Lydia entered wearing her usual large grin.  
"Honestly Narci, could you make it any more obvious? And could he? Its so sweet, it makes me sick.." She stated while taking the empty seat next to Narcissa, tossing back bangs which had drifted over her light hues. Lydia was truly beautiful, her simple manor and appearance setting off fireworks in the eyes of boys. She didn't need or use make up, and very rarely was Lydia seen perking in front of the mirror. The envy Narcissa felt was overwhelming, soul shattering.  
"I'm not that obvious Lydia.am I?" Narcissa replied, eyes shooting upward to meet Lydia's.  
"Yes you are, but don't worry; the feeling is mutual with Travis." Lydia responded her grin lightening into a soft smile.  
Class proceeded as usual, carrying the same mono tone and dull appeal. By the time it was over, most were in need of waking. Lydia tapped Narcissa's shoulder, sending a chill down the girls spine. Blue eyes shot open, pupils widening for a short time, while a deep breath inward was taken. Lydia smirked, rolling her hues before leaving the classroom. Few students were left, one being the handsome Ravenclaw. Thoughts raced through Narcissa's mind, before her final decision to talk to him was made. Softly and carefully, she crept forward; drifting down two rows, over three seats. His eyes met hers and for a moment there was complete silence.  
"Long class, wasn't it?" He asked, looking away with a gently smile.  
"Long.boring, but then again when is it not?" Travis laughed to Narcissa's reply, gesturing that the two walk out together. She agreed, heading up the steps with Travis by her side. The two walked together for the next hour or so, for both had no classes at that time. It seemed as if everything was discussed; the future, classes, people, relationships, favorites. By the time the two had reached the dungeons for Potions, the feeling was that they had known each other for years. Travis walked Narcissa to her table, smiling as he went to his own. The class started soon enough, but the potion was too hard to follow with such things on her mind.  
"I take it, things went well." Lydia finally asked while pouring in one of the ingredients to their supposed sleeping potion. "Hey watch it! Too much Dragons blood will kill us, honesty Narcissa your head is really in the clouds today." And that was true, Narcissa's thoughts were elsewhere, and the class assignment seemed unimportant.  
"Sorry, I didn't realize I was adding too much." Narcissa began while pouring some of the ingredient back into its original vile. "And yes, our conversation did go well. I honestly didn't know how great Travis is. Sure, he looks great but this guy has so many ideas and thoughts, he's amazing Lydia, amazing."  
"Well, Travis is in Ravenclaw Narci, did you really think he was going to be a moron? Personally I think its good you've found someone to swoon over, its not healthy to be alone all the time. This will give Lucius a run for his money if anything, now he knows your not his little play toy." Lydia replied as the two ended their potion, readying it for presentation. Narcissa merely nodded while glancing about the dungeons, her eyes falling to Travis'. She smiled, gathering her belongings as the class ended. He walked over nonchalantly with a smirk, nodding for the two to leave together. Narcissa smiled and led the way.  
For the first time in years, the day flew by and ended on a good note. After dinner, Travis made the cunning walk to the Slytherin table and asked Narcissa to join him on the Hogsmeade trip that was coming up. Naturally Narcissa agreed, and was left to leave the Great Hall wearing a smile and humming a tune. The bleak dungeons held nothing on her good mood, she had practically forgotten that the commons would be cold and dreary.  
Another night in the commons, alone in her quiet mind. Narcissa fell over into her usual chair smiling while tossing her books onto the table. Her hands held firm for once as they began a report for Herbology, but concentrating was such a task. Narcissa had never felt so alive in all her days, no one had ever made her feel like a person. But the happiness she was feeling only lasted so long, for another figure lurked about the commons wearing an angered look. His existence didn't go un noticed and the once beautiful smile which had found its way to Narcissa's face soon faded. Annoyed, the girl stood and began to gather her books. He walked to her side, staring down upon the golden haired beauty whose eyes suddenly shot upward.  
"Problem?" Narcissa asked while crossing her arms, tapping one foot. But he didn't answer right away, at least not in words. No sooner had Narcissa stood, was she on the ground with a hand tightly pinned behind her back. His frustration had led to a hard hit and grasp onto the girl who wanted nothing more than to cry.  
"I will say this once and only once Narcissa Black, If I ever catch you behaving that way again, Ill release myself on you. Don't make the mistake of pretending to be stronger than me bitch, because I will let you know where you stand. If acting like a whore makes you feel stronger, then I suggest finding another way. This isn't a game and I'm no fool Narcissa, don't forget that you're my fiancé and I wont sit around and let you humiliate me and my family." Lucius said, his voice low and dangerous. After giving her a shove to the ground and kick to the stomach, the coward retreated to his room. Narcissa had stopped breathing for some time, and the first breath taken was in sobs. She still lay on the ground, curling her frail body close to be drowned in tears. 


	3. Alls Fair in Love and War

Title: Alls Fair in Love and War Dedication: Jessica Warnings: Dramatic? The title is almost ironic.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Chapter 3  
"She is the rain,  
Waits in it for you.  
Finds blood spotting her legs  
From the long ride."  
  
______________________________________  
  
Candlelight flickered dreamily throughout the halls which echoed with distant cries. Still on the floor feeling lost and alone, lay a hump covered with long blonde locks. Slowly, calmly, and gracefully the figure began to rise, only to lean harshly against a nearby chair. A shaking hand quickly brushed strands of hair from tear-filled eyes, rolling down her cheek to feel the bruise. Narcissa stood carefully, trembling hands gripping to the fireplace mantle. Her sharp blue eyes wandered upward to the mirror, wincing to the black and purple bruise which was forming around and below the left eye. The swelling would go done with a cool compress, she thought however finding her way to the bathroom sink was another story. With a long tired sigh, Narcissa clamped tightly to her books and began to the long walk up to the dormitories.  
Silence filled the hall outside the girls room, light flickering over the dull painted walls. The crackling of fires from behind doors echoed off the floors which creaked and moaned. There was only one figure out of her room, walking about the narrow hallway. Narcissa trembled softly, pushing away tears, forcing on a smile. Before opening the door, she swept several strands of hair over her left eye and nodded in reassurance. 'Just tell them your tired, your going straight to bed.' Narcissa thought while opening the door with another nod.  
The room held a light air, dim candles flickering. Most were chattering about nothing of great importance, others pouring themselves over their latest paper. No one hushed as Narcissa entered or turned from their prior engagements. With a sigh of relief, she darted quickly to her bed where comfort and safety could be found. Across the room sat Lydia and her usual crowd of girls but as she stood they dispersed. Quietly she crept across the floor making little noise in hopes of surprising Narcissa. "Fine then Narci, don't say hello or acknowledge that there's a room full of people." Lydia said, leaning against Narcissa's bed post with crossed arms. A light jump filled the air as Narcissa continued to keep her back to Lydia.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to come off rude. I'm just tired."  
"Tired? Not surprising, I mean the classes today were rather boring and practice was just as. Speaking of which, where in the bloody 'ell were you Narcissa? You promised to come and watch me make a fool of myself." A grin was present as Lydia leaned forward, her expression becoming more questioning. "Something wrong Narcissa, you look paler than usual."  
"Oh sorry about that, I fell a little pre occupied. I'm fine, honest, just very tired." Narcissa replied with a meek smile while brushing more strands forward.  
"There's no use lying Narcissa, you can't fool me. So something's wrong and you don't want to tell me, I understand. I mean, I'm just your best friend in the entire world Its not like I could be of any help." Lydia retorted with a pathetic sigh while leaning back on the post. "I just wanted to help because were friends and I don't like seeing you all gloomy and depressed." Narcissa sighed, turning to take a seat on the bed. Her head hung low and tired, eyes downcast. Gently a hand swept across her left side revealing the rather swollen eye and cheek. Lydia gasped taking a seat next to Narcissa, hand resting on her shoulder. "Narci, what the hell happened? Who did this to you?"  
"Lucius." Narcissa replied while brushing tears away with trembling fingers. Lydia leapt to her feet, pacing quickly in front of Narcissa's bed.  
"That damn bastard, Ill wring his neck I will! Is it because of you and Travis? Daddy's boy a little jealous? King Ego afraid of some competition?! I have the right mind to go hunt that dolt down and give him a piece of me. What nerve!" Lydia scowled while continuing to pace. Narcissa sighed and flopped over to her side, pulling tired legs onto the bed.  
"I'm not sure what to do Lydia. If I stay with Travis, who knows what Lucius will do, but I don't know how id feel without having him to care for me." Narcissa said in a low, dreary tone.  
"Don't give into the dolt, that cretin! If Lucius thinks he has power over you Narcissa, things will never get any better. Forget what he did and if he said anything, forget that too. Let Lucius know he doesn't own or control you." Lydia replied practically screaming with arms in the air before she sat down at the edge of Narcissa's bed. "Its like the saying goes Narcissa, 'Alls fair in love and war'. Just keep strong and ignore Lord Power trip." Lydia replied in a strong, firm voice while gripping a hand to Narcissa's shoulder. "If he ever hits you again, so help me."  
"Please calm down Lydia, I hate it when my life gets yours all riled up. I promise not to take his words to heart but Travis, that's another story. Its not fair in this war to put his life in danger. Malfoy is insane, what he did to me doesn't even begin to describe how much anger that guy can build up. He's completely mental and its not fair to make Travis suffer over mine and Lucius' current relationship."  
"So your going to just give up because of that nutter?"  
"Its not just Malfoy, Lydia, its everything! If my parents were to find out about this, they'd literally kill me. I really don't want to talk about this right now, I just want to get some sleep, its been a long day and I'm spent." Lydia simply nodded slowly while standing, leaving Narcissa to stretch out and roll on her back. She sighed while pulling the curtain across her bed, deciding not to change into bed wear.  
Hours ticked by, fading and dieing into the night. Around what felt like one o'clock, Narcissa's eyes soon drifted shut. However soon enough the girl was awake and sitting up on her bed in deep sobs. Another restless night filled with tears and angry thrashes. The weak blonde leapt from her bed across the silent bedroom into the hall. A shaking hand quickly pulled the wash room door open as Narcissa ran inside, instantly becoming sick when reaching the sink. Tears and pounding fists crashed against the marble as the girl slipped slowly to the ground, fingers scratching against the wood cabinets. The body curled close onto the wall, face onto knees. She was crying again, always crying, always crying for no reason it felt. Moments later Narcissa used the counter to pull her frail body to its legs, eyes searching upward to the mirror. Quivering hands reached down, lifting her shirt half way. Ribs could be seen through skin along with a perfectly concave stomach. Upon seeing this, Narcissa fell into another frenzy. "No, Lydia's wrong. Not all is fair in love and war." She said through sobs while turning to pound angered fists on the wall, her body again slipping onto the tile floor below. 


End file.
